Me too
by I Am Not Anhy-chan
Summary: aku gak tau bkin summarynya gimana


******Me Too,**

**By**: **Ruri fudou**

**Pair: SetoYami**

"Nah ini kamarmu..."kata seorang pria yang berusia sekitar 40-an kepada seorang pemuda berambut seperti bintang yang bernama Yami Atem. "Terima kasih pak," kata Yami sambil membungkukkan badan. "hm iya sama-sama" balas bapak tua tersebut kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yami. Saat ini Yami sedang berdiri di depan kamar asramanya khusus laki-laki yang akan dia tempati selama 3 tahun ke depan, setiap kamar ditempati 2 orang.

Dengan perlahan Yami memutar knop pintu dan memasuki kamar tersebut dengan perlahan setelah mengetahui kalau ada seseorang yang kini sedang tidur memunggungi dirinya di ranjang sebelah ranjangnya, entahlah dia memang tidur atau tidak. Yami mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke lemari kecil yang ada di dekat ranjangnya, lemari yang sama dengan milik orang yang tidur tersebut(mungkin). Rupanya suara gemerisik yang disebabkan Yami mengusik tidur pemuda tersebut(eh..?trnyatabnar2 tidur). Diapun mmbuka matanya secara perlahan memfokuskan penglihatannya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sesorang yang tidak dikenalnya didalam kamarnya(?)

"siapa kau...?" pertanyaan sontak membuat Yami kaget dan menjatuhkan baju yang sedang dipegangnya, Yami segera memungut bajunya Yami pun berbalik dan menatap orang yang tadi menegurnya, rupanya kegiatannya tadi membangunkan orang itu. "aku Yami Atem, salam kenal" Yami membalas sambil membungkukkan badan. Yami menegakkan badannya kembali dan mendapati orang tersebut sudah berdiri dan berjalan menuju suatu pintu, didekat pintu masuk yang diketahui pintu kamar mandi. 'tidak sopan' begitulah yang dipikirkan Yami. Saat yami akan kembali pada aktivitasnya, ia mendngar suara pintu dibuka, "aku Seto Kaiba yoroshiku". Yami segera berbalik, dia benar-benar terkejut.

Hari demi hari terus berjalan, Yami sangat menikmati hari-harinya di sekolah asrama tersebut, apalagi orang yang dikiranya sombong dan tidak sopan tersebut ternyata orang yang cukup ramah kepada Yami, eeh? Kepadanya? Yaa kepadanya. Seolah memiliki 2 kepribadian setiap Seto bersama orang lain, dia akan memasang wajah super stoic, tapi hanya saat bersama Yami wajah stoic tersebut hilang tergantikan dengan wajah dan tatapan yang lembut, dan itu sering membuat Yami salah tingkah.

Seto duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil membaca buku, sambil sesekali melirik sesorang yang kini tengah sedang belajar diranjang sebelah, akhir-akhir ini pikirannya telah dikuasai oleh pemuda berambut bintang tersebut bahkan dia sering bermimpi tentang Yami, apakah dia sedang jatuh cinta? Iya tepat skali. Tapi dia laki-laki, Yami juga, mana dia peduli. Kaum fujoshi mengatakan cinta tidak mengenal gender. Saat tengah asyik melirik Yami, Seto terkejut saat tiba-tiba menatapnya, apakah dia ketahuan?.

"ano,,,, Seto bisa bantu aku, ada soal yang tidak kumengerti,," Yami segera mengalihkan lagi pandangannya kembali ke buku pelajarannya. "hn mana?" Seto mengambil tempat disebelah Yami, setelah mendapat penjelasan Yami kembali melanjutkan belajarnya dengan Seto yang masih berada disampingnya, Seto melihat sebuah buku kecil yang berada disamping Yami dan mengambil buku tersebut. Yami yang melihatnya sontak kaget dan langsung mengambil lagi buku tersebut, dan terjadilah adegan tarik-menarik, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi badan Seto berada di atas tubuh Yami. Suasana kamar menjadi hening seketika, entah apa yang merasuki Seto dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yami sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, terus mendekat hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu, mata Yami terbelalak, ia tak mempercayai apa yang tengah terjadi. Seto mulai melumat bibir Yami dengan lembut dan sangat hati-hati, perlahan-lahan Yami mulai menikmatinya, dan kini telah membalas ciuman Seto. Seto melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Yami dalam-dalam. "aku..menyuka...bukan aku mencintaimu Yami..maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?". Yami yang mendapat pernyataan cinta tersebut langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Yami terdiam sejenak lalu mengambil buku kecil tadi yang menjadi penyebab semua ini terjadi, masih dengan posisi semula Yami membuka buku tersebut dan memperlihatkan beberapa tulisan yang membuat wajah Seto tidak kalah memerah dari wajah Yami, setelahnya Seto tersenyum lembut sangat lembut lalu memeluk Yami dengan sangat erat, Yami pun segera membalas pelukan Seto dan tersenyum bahagia. Ternyata...

**OWARI**

**Goomeennassai... klu tdk bagus, mklumilh ini ff pertmaku yg kuprsmbahkan untuk Kyu-san. Klu ada yang pnasaran dngan tulisan yg ada di bku kcil milik Yami add me on fb "anhy poetry caztory" **

**RnR PLEASE**


End file.
